


All Aboard the Interfering Interview Train

by Anonymous



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Almost every permutation of the 4some but I'm too lazy to tag, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Come Eating, Everyone gets their turn on leaderman and I think that's so light and breezy :), Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hui absolutely RAILS his maknae line bc he's sexy and deserves it, Hyung Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, OT9 if u squint, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuto, Kino, and Wooseok all visit Hui with the intention of pestering him for their silly interview. PWP ensues.Head empty except for my love of Pentagon.
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	All Aboard the Interfering Interview Train

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, enjoy!! This is just porn. Just a self-indulgent near 5k smutfest. Stream We:TH when it comes out (October 12th)!!!!

"Wait, let me come with you," Hui said, hurrying to stand up. "I'm bored, let me come-!"

The manager closed the door behind them, cutting off the rest of Hui's sentence before turning the camera to focus on Yuto, Hyunggu, and Wooseok walking down the hallway from Hui's studio.

"And cut!" the manager said, "Thank you!"

Hui gently opened the door to his studio, poking his head out, "Did you get it? Was that a good closing shot?"

The manager began replaying the shot on the camera with a few more staff members watching as well. "We'll watch and see."

"Should we stay?" Hyunggu asked the manager, as he and the others walked back. "In case we need to re-film something?"

The manager seemed to contemplate it.

"They can be with me in the studio," Hui said, opening the door wider, leaning on the doorframe, "I'll watch them to make sure they don't get into trouble while you review the footage. It's supposed to be a surprise for their sunbaes, right?"

The managed nodded sagely, "Hm. Alright. If you all want to bother Hui some more, we can review tonight's footage and see if we need to reshoot something. Make sure you're all awake afterwards, we still need to shoot the end. How's 4:00 for coming back to get you?"

The three maknaes cheered and scurried into Hui's studio, who hurriedly shoo'ed the staff away so they could spend some more time together away from the scrutiny of cameras.

"So what were you working on before we came in," Hyunggu asked as Wooseok and Yuto clambered onto the couch, entangling their limbs together.

"I was working on some b-sides for our comeback, would you like to listen?" Hui asked, rolling his office chair in front of his several monitors. "I'd love to have your input."

Hyunggu pulled up a chair and sat next to Hui, their bare legs brushing against each other whilst they attempted to get comfortable, "Let's listen then."

Wooseok and Yuto tiredly cheered in agreement from behind them.

"You're making our title track, right?" Hui teased, opening the first song. "It's just instrumental for now. I was thinking this could be a ballad."

"It's good, hyung," Yuto called. Hyunggu and Hui turned to look at the pair: they were both sitting up, Wooseok had already dozed off, his head tilted all the way back leaning against the wall, with Yuto leaning on Wooseok's shoulder, his eyes fluttering open and shut, fingers playing with Wooseok's suspenders to try and keep him awake.

Hui chuckled, "Yah! What's the point of trying to bother me when you're both asleep!"

Hyunggu placed a calming hand on Hui's thigh, "We've had a long day and more to shoot after this... shouldn't we let them rest? You did tell Yuto to rest after all."

"Wooseok-ah! You need to work harder!" Hui scolded the sleeping giant, who snored in response, his arm tight around Yuto (Yuto had his hand awkwardly on his own shoulder to hold Wooseok's hand, no doubt because Wooseok would pout if Yuto wasn't holding his hand). "Yuto-yah, it's ok to rest," he added gently, Yuto put up a thumbs up before it fell, resting on Wooseok's lap.

Hyunggu smirked and they both returned to looking at the screen.

"I'm not sure about this part, what do you think, Kino-yah?" Hui asked, repeating the same section of the song for Hyunggu to critique. "I don't know if this will fit Yeo One's voice."

Hyunggu listened intently before reaching for the mouse, "Do you mind if I-?"

Hui nodded, turning his chair towards Hyunggu so that the armrest wasn't obstructing Hyunggu from the computer and Hyunggu raised himself slightly out of his chair, leaning over Hui's legs to mix the beats. Hyunggu intensely stared at the screen, clicking on different sound bytes and intensely trying to figure out a solution. Hui leaned back, content to listen to Hyunggu work.

Wooseok and Yuto drifted in and out offering random pieces of advice or their opinion. Hyunggu and Hui recorded and mixed together some new beats, listening to the old ones, seeing what worked together.

"I think this will work," Hyunggu said, biting his lip, playing the updated instrumental for Hui.

"It's good," Hui said, his eyes trailed down the curve of Hyunggu's spine to his great ass, absentmindedly swaying his hips from side to side from the music. His throat was getting dry.

Hyunggu smiled at Hui's approval of his edit, still focussed on the screen, "Should I start thinking of choreography for this one? Did you want to perform this one?"

"So diligent, unlike _someone_ ," Hui praised Hyunggu. "I don't think this one will need choreography right away. You can focus on choreo for the title track."

Hyunggu hummed in response, turning back to Hui's screens, still squirreling over Hui's legs.

"You can sit, Kino-yah," Hui said softly after clearing his throat. Apparently, he said it too quietly, as Hyunggu made no indication he had heard Hui say anything, still focussed on the music, happily clicking away.

Hyunggu yelped as Hui wrapped his arms around Hyunggu's midsection and pulled him onto his lap, both of their shorts' hem riding up as Hui rolled the chair closer to the desk and monitor. " _Hyung!_ " Hyunggu cried.

Hui buried his face in Hyunggu's back, "I think I'll take a nap too. You're so soft Hyunggu-yah."

" _Hyung_! I thought we were working on our comeback," Hyunggu whined, squirming a bit to release himself from Hui's grip. "This is _your_ b-side!"

"Don't move so much," Hui warned him, adjusting Hyunggu's position away from his crotch.

Hyunggu stilled at that, feeling something poking him from behind as Hui attempted to jostle him into a better position. " _Hyung_! Now? I still have to film after this."

"I didn't say you had to do anything about it," Hui murmured.

"When was the last time you got off, hyung?" Hyunggu asked, gauging how on guard he should be.

Hui hummed as he thought about it, gently rocking against Hyunggu. "It's been a little bit. I can wait. We don't have to if you don't want to do it now; I'm not too horny right now."

"Then stop rubbing against me like that," Hyunggu snapped.

"What's the matter?" Hui asked silkily, "We've done it here before."

"I don't want to do it while they're sleeping right there." Hyunggu pouted, moving so he was now sitting directly on Hui's bulge, purposefully grinding down.

Hui grunted, his hands running up to pinch Hyunggu's nipples in retaliation, "I don't think Yuto and Wooseok would mind the show though."

"They would be mad if they found out we didn't wake them to join in." 

"Join in what?" a deep husky voice asked from behind them. Hui whipped around in the chair, causing Hyunggu to yelp in surprise. They both looked at the napping maknaes, who still appeared to be sleeping.

"Sleep-talking?" Hyunggu breathed, eyes looking over Wooseok and Yuto to see who spoke.

"No, I'm awake," Yuto said his voice still laced with sleep, lifting his head from Wooseok's shoulder to look directly at Hui and Hyunggu, his eyes fluttering softly, "Wooseokkie is still asleep, but I wanna watch if you're going to fuck."

"You don't want to join, Yuto-yah?" Hui asked sweetly, but his eyes were all danger as his heated gaze pierced Yuto to his core.

"Wooseokkie's arm is keeping me trapped," he replied simply. "I can't bother him, not when he looks so cute like this," he cooed, leaning up to plant a wet kiss on Wooseok's jaw.

"It's okay, we weren't going to do anything anyways," Hui smirked, turning to look up at Hyunggu in his lap.

"We weren't?"

"You weren't?" Yuto and Hyunggu asked, together in disappointment.

"Oh so now you want to do it?" Hui teased Hyunggu, kissing his shoulder, pulling aside the suspenders and lifting his shirt, showing Yuto just a peek, ghosting his hand up and down Hyunggu's stomach. Hui held Hyunggu firm as he tried to squirrel away, "Because Yuto's awake and watching? I'll get jealous you know."

" _Hyung_ ," Hyunggu whispered wantonly, squirming under Hui's administrations. "Please."

"Please what, sweet Hyunggu-yah?"

Hyunggu finally broke free of Hui's hold, turning around and wrapping his arms around Hui's neck, kissing him fiercely. Hui moaned, surprised, into the kiss. "Please fuck me, hyung," Hyunggu whispered after they parted, his eyes clouded in lust.

"Get the lube and condoms," Hui commanded, letting them both stand up, kissing him again, "Finger yourself on the chair, not my office chair this time please."

Hui then moved to the couch, leaning down to give Yuto a quick kiss.

"Hi, hyung," Yuto greeted him huskily as they parted, his free hand heading for Hui's waistband to pull out his cock, eyeing his bulge hungrily. "I've changed my mind. Can you fuck me after Hyunggu-yah?"

Hui smiled. "Of course, Yuto-yah. How could I ignore such a request from my precious hubae?" he kissed Yuto again, matching Yuto's hunger, cupping his face as teeth and tongue fought. Hui moaned happily into the kiss as Yuto finally managed to pull out his dick, stroking it lightly.

Hyunggu went to where he knew Hui kept the desired items in the lowest drawer of his desk. Hui broke their kiss, sitting down and leaning back leisurely on the couch, as Yuto lazily stroked him with one hand, keeping him hard but not stimulated. Hyunggu moved the chair into the middle of the studio with the requested items in tow. He pulled down his shorts and underwear, folding them neatly to place on the ground besides Hui's desk.

"Leave the socks on," Yuto called quickly as Hyunggu moved to roll down the first one. Hyunggu shot Yuto a questioning look, who only blushed bashfully, despite the fact he was still working Hui's cock.

"Continue, Hyunggu-yah, or I'll start with Yuto while waiting for you."

Hyunggu pouted again, but turn around anyways, not wanting to disappoint his hyung. Uncapping the lube, he poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Gripping the back of the chair, Hyunggu exposed his hole for Yuto and Hui, hissing as the cold liquid entered with his finger. Once he was comfortable with one, he added a second digit, scissoring them to stretch himself.

"Hyunggu-yah, you look amazing," Yuto said, awestruck.

"He's amazing isn't he," Hui seconded, kissing Yuto's temple, running a finger down Yuto's toned chest, resting on his taut abs.

Hyunggu preened under their praise, smiling widely, and added a third digit, moaning as he stretched himself. He picked up the pace, thrusting his fingers in and out hurriedly. "Hyung, I'm ready," he called out, needy.

Hui smirked, sauntering over, his hard cock jutting out. "Are you now? That was rather quick." He pulled up Hyunggu's shirt, running a finger down Hyunggu's spine, before adding in his own finger next to Hyunggu's in his ass, wetly kissing his cheek.

" _Hyung_ ," Hyunggu moaned, thrusting back against Hui's finger, " _Please fuck me already_."

Trusting Hyunggu knew himself, Hui picked up a condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth to roll it down the length of his cock. Pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Hyunggu's hand as he pulled out Hyunggu's fingers, Hui pressed the head of his cock to Hyunggu's entrance. Both groaned as Hui finally breached Hyunggu's entrance. Hui placed one hand on Hyunggu's hip, the other gripping the back of his shirt, pulling Hyunggu's hot body closer as he slowly bottomed out. Hyunggu gratefully moaned as each inch entered, arching his back.

Wooseok stirred awake at the increasing noises coming from Hyunggu. "Wooseok-Ah! Good morning," Yuto purred, cupping Wooseok's face tenderly, "You almost missed out on the fun."

Wooseok blinked a few times, looking around, registering what Yuto meant. "You started without me?" he pouted, eyes locking onto Hui getting balls deep into Hyunggu, jealously flaring behind his eyes. "You didn't wake me?"

"You were so cute Wooseokkie; I couldn't disturb you," Yuto attempted to defend himself.

"Oh you're awake Wooseok-ah," Hui noted conversationally, pulling his hips back slightly before thrusting forward, testing Hyunggu's sensitivity. "I think Yuto wants me after this, but I can go again if that's what you want."

Wooseok let go of Yuto's hand, unwrapping his arm from Yuto, crossing his arms and pouting, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

" _Wooseok-ah_ ," Yuto sang, kissing up Wooseok's jaw, "Don't be like that!~"

"Hyung, I've been patient so far, please do not get distracted with your dick up my ass," Hyunggu complained, squeezing around Hui's dick, throwing back his hips and pulling in Hui completely, "Or I might get jealous."

Hui nearly forgot Hyunggu was the most demanding of them all when they fucked. Hui chuckled, kissing Hyunggu's cheek again, "Sorry, Hyunggu-yah. I promise I'll pay attention to you." He pulled back nearly all the way, leaving just the head in, before thrusting his whole length into Hyunggu, who let out his loudest moan yet. Hui swiftly thrust his hips back and forth after that, the sounds of skin slapping skin permeating the room, as his balls hit the cleft of Hyunggu's ass with his thrusts.

Hyunggu gripped the back of the chair tightly, afraid he might rip it open. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath as Hui rolled his hips _just_ right getting that much deeper. Hyunggu felt so full as Hui filled him up, thick and hard; Hui felt incredible as Hyunggu constricted around his dick, slick and tight.

Hui pulled Hyunggu flush against his chest, noticing Hyunggu's neglected cock bouncing up and down with their hips still moving in unison. "You look so good right now," he whispered against Hyunggu's ear, sneaking some fingers into Hyunggu's mouth, who licked Hui's fingers all over. "So perfect for your hyung, right, Hyunggu-yah?"

Hyunggu nodded fervently as Hui popped his fingers out of Hyunggu's mouth, a thin string of saliva connecting them still. "Yes, hyung, yes, _there_ , harder," he rambled endlessly, thrusting his hips with Hui as if his life depended on Hui's dick impaling him.

Hui reached down with his now spit-covered fingers, rubbing them all over Hyunggu's cock, slicking it up. A high whine released itself from Hyunggu as Hui grabbed hold of his dick, pumping in time with his thrusts.

Suddenly, Hui's dick hit a bundle of nerves deep in Hyunggu causing all wind to be taken out of his throat. Hyunggu only squeaked and moaned in response, unable to say anything briefly. " _There_ , _hyung please_ ," he begged hoarsely.

"Finally found it," Hui muttered, placing a knee behind Hyunggu's to properly aim to hit the same spot within him, speeding up his thrusts and pumps.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ , _hyung_ ," Hyunggu continued to moan like a mantra, he could feel the pressure building in his dick. Hui twisted and pulled his dick _just_ right, timing it perfectly with another thrust at Hyunggu's prostate, causing Hyunggu to cum with a strangled cry, his ass clenching around Hui's dick. With Hyunggu's ass tightening around Hui's dick and a final couple of thrusts, Hui too finished inside Hyunggu.

Yuto and Wooseok cheered, running up to cover Hyunggu's face with kisses.

"Shit, Hyunggu-yah, my visitor's chair!" Hui attempted to scold him, but it came out breathily and lost all meaning when his softening but still half-hard dick still poked Hyunggu in the back of the thigh as he pulled out.

Hyunggu slouched over the chair, "Sorry, hyung, I'll clean it up."

"Not like that!" Hui quickly grabbed the back of Hyunggu's shirt again as Hyunggu had leaned down to lick his own spunk off the chair, pulling off the condom from his dick and tying it up. "There's tissues you know."

"But it's not as fun," Hyunggu grumbled, going to get the tissues.

Hui finally looked and saw Yuto and Wooseok had both stripped down to just their boxer briefs (which clung perfectly to their bodies), and had pulled out the futon that Hui sometimes slept on when he stayed overnight at the studio. Both of their lips were red and raw from kissing each other and a dark wet spot on the front of both of their briefs told Hui exactly how much frotting they did while watching. Wooseok had bite marks all along his torso and Yuto's hair was much messier than before.

"Sorry, I'm not as amazing as Hyunggu-yah, but I don't want to ruin my knees like _that_ ," Yuto joked, as him and Wooseok pulled Hui over to the futon, both kneeling in front of him, "You're still good to fuck me, right, hyung?"

"And me too right? Hui-hyung has the best stamina after all," Wooseok said, low and dangerous, lightly pumping Hui's dick until it went back to its full length, peppering a light kiss to the head.

Hui groaned as both Yuto and Wooseok licked up his length, licking up the remnants of his cum from fucking Hyunggu. "So you made up with Wooseok-ah, huh?" he joked.

"He made a _very_ good offer," Wooseok said vaguely, smirking, kissing Yuto over Hui's head.

"I can fuck you after Yuto," Hui said, grabbing the back of their heads and running his hands through their hair, stroking them affectionately. "Did you prep Yuto?"

"I want Hyunggu-yah to open me up," Yuto said brightly, looking up at Hui with his eyes doe-like and innocent, causing Hui's dick to twitch. "You like that?" Yuto smirked as Hui's hand gripped some of his hair tightly.

Wooseok pouted, clearly mad that Yuto would choose someone else over him, "He says I open him too often and wanted Hyunggu for a change of pace."

Yuto pecked Wooseok, pacifying him a little as he chased Yuto's lips. "We can do it anytime! It's special for Hyunggu-yah to open me for Hui-hyung."

"It can be special for me to stretch you for Hui-hyung too!!"

"I just got railed and you want me to finger you?" Hyunggu called over, wiping up his semen from the chair with tissues.

Yuto crawled onto an open space of the futon, turning around on his knees, teasingly puffing out his ass at Hyunggu, the black briefs hugging all his curves perfectly, "You don't want to, Hyunggu-yah?" he asked huskily, arching is back, turning heavy lidded eyes clouded with lust at Hyunggu. Wooseok slapped Yuto's taut ass cheeks for extra effect. Hui could've sworn he saw 3 dicks twitch with want at the wanton display in front of them.

"Okay, okay," Hyunggu rolled his eyes but the lust in his voice was palpable.

Yuto smiled and giggled at that, as Wooseok moved in front of Yuto to steal kisses again. "Wooseokkie, I love you very much you know," Yuto whispered against Wooseok's lips, cupping his face tenderly.

Wooseok blushed, stealing another kiss before looking away, bashful.

Hui moved onto the futon with them, after stripping everything off, lazily pumping his dick. "Wooseok-ah." With just his name being called Wooseok moved in between Hui's open legs, dipping his head to steal a gentle kiss. Wooseok placed a wet kiss to each of Hui's nipples before going lower, teasingly kissing around Hui's pelvis, careful not to touch his dick.

"Wooseok-ah," Hui said warningly. Wooseok smirked before engulfing Hui down to the root, causing him to groan appreciatively.

Hyunggu joined them on the futon now, pulling down Yuto's briefs, his dick throbbing at being riled up for so long. "Hyunggu-yah," Yuto mewled gratuitously as Hyunggu thumbed his head, spreading the sticky precum around.

"Yes, baby?"

"Finger me please."

"Of course," Hyunggu said happily, pouring lube onto his fingers for the second time that night, warming it this time before inserting his index finger into Yuto.

Hui grabbed the back of Wooseok's head, bucking into his mouth. Wooseok dragged his tongue along Hui's length.

Hyunggu sweetly kissed Yuto's temple, slowly pumping in and out his finger, "Let me know when you're ready for more."

Hui roughly pulled out his dick from Wooseok's mouth, smearing precum across his lips, "That's a good boy," he said darkly.

Yuto let Hyunggu go on for a few moments more before he asked for another. Hyunggu obliged, sliding in another finger, scissoring them to open Yuto, who's moans were sweet music to Hyunggu's ears.

Wooseok bit the inside of Hui's thigh, causing Hui to grunt, before licking his way to Hui's balls, taking one into his mouth. "Brat," Hui said breathlessly, pulling Wooseok up to claim his lips, tasting himself on Wooseok's lips.

Hyunggu tenderly stroked Yuto's hair as he now got his fourth finger into Yuto's entrance. Yuto's rhythmic pants filled the air next to Hui and Wooseok's making out. Hyunggu thrust his fingers particularly deep, hitting Yuto's prostate causing him to let out a high-pitched gasp. Sloping down, Yuto buried his face in his arms with Hyunggu firmly holding his hips in place so that his ass was still in the air.

" _Hyung_ ," Yuto called out desperately, "Hui-hyung, I'm ready."

Hui was by his behind him in an instant, already rolling a condom onto his dick again. Hyunggu slicked up Hui's dick with the lube still on his fingers, pumping him slowly.

"You ready for me baby?" Hui asked deep in Yuto's ear, sliding his cock between Yuto's ass cheeks.

Yuto let out a desperate whine from the back of his throat. " _Please_."

Hui slapped Yuto's ass, getting a very satisfying _smack_ out of it, before pushing his head into Yuto's entrance. Yuto arched is back, gripping the futon tightly as Hui filled him to the brim.

"Wooseokkie," Yuto called out breathlessly as Hui bottomed out in him, Hui's hips pressed flush against Yuto's ass now. Hui placed a hand on each of Yuto's hips, pulling out slowly, and teasingly pushing back in, both enjoying the slow burn.

Wooseok crawled in front of Yuto, cupping his face, kissing the top of his head. "You're doing so good baby." Yuto reached for Wooseok's hips, kissing the wet spot where Wooseok's cock was straining to be freed. Wooseok groaned as Yuto continued to mouth his cock along his briefs, carding his hands through Yuto's hair.

"So this was your offer, huh, Yuto? Naughty _boy_ ," Hui punctured his comment with a deep thrust into Yuto, who mewled into Wooseok's hips.

Yuto pulled down Wooseok's briefs just enough, receiving a slap to his cheek from Wooseok's cock as it bounced up, freed from its confines. Yuto kissed and licked his way up and down Wooseok's cock, fondling his balls at the base.

"Yuto, _please_ ," Wooseok begged. Yuto looked up right at Wooseok, eyes shining, then pressed Wooseok's cock flush against his cheek. Hui gave a sharp thrust, pushing Yuto to nuzzle Wooseok's pelvis, pressing a light kiss there.

Yuto decided to finally put Wooseok out of his misery, swallowing him whole in one go. Wooseok groaned loudly as Yuto swallowed around him. 

"I'll open you up too, for Hui-hyung," Hyunggu whispered in Wooseok's ear, kneeling next to him, lubing up his fingers again. Hyunggu pushed down Wooseok's briefs a little bit more to push a finger into Wooseok. "The managers should be coming back soon."

"Ah, fuck, you're right Hyunggu," Hui cursed, picking up the pace of his thrusts, roughly thrusting into Yuto.

Yuto choked around Wooseok's dick as Hui's thrusts pushed him around, forcing him to take more than he was ready for. He pulled off, " _hyung_ ," he whined, "I can't have fun like this."

"Sorry, Yuto-yah we still have to clean up and get dressed. Wooseok-ah wants a turn too right," Hui said pleasantly as if he wasn't balls deep in him. "Save the teasing for another time, alright baby?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay," Yuto pouted, taking in Wooseok again, hollowing his cheeks to suck around him. Wooseok groaned as Hyunggu added more fingers into him. Hyunggu kissed Wooseok swallowing his moans.

They moved in harmony after that, as Hui entered Yuto, Wooseok was pulling out. As Yuto went down on Wooseok, Hyunggu was pulling out.

"Yuto-yah's so gorgeous, right Wooseok-ah?" Hyunggu whispered loudly in Wooseok's ear, both looking down at Yuto. Hyunggu had three fingers in Wooseok now, stretching them quickly, "He swallows so good around you, right?"

Hui gripped Yuto's hips harder than he normally would, riled up by Hyunggu's dirty talk while the pressure of not getting caught mounted on them. Thrusting hard into Yuto, he pulled him closer at the same time, forcefully pushing deeper. Yuto's moans as Hui hit his prostate were muffled around Wooseok's cock, the vibrations going straight up his spine.

" _God_ , Yuto, you're amazing," Hui groaned under his breath. "I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep squeezing me like that."

Yuto made a noise of appreciation, matching Hui's thrusts. Both Hui and Wooseok moaned Yuto's name. Hui leaned down, pressing kisses onto Yuto's tanned back, knowing he was close. Wooseok and Hyunggu watched as Hui's thrusts sped up before he gave one deep thrust, pressing his hips as hard as he could against Yuto, letting go into the condom. Hui pulled out, tying up the condom and lying on his back on the futon, his dick tired and breathing hard.

Wooseok groaned as Yuto could focus solely on sucking his dick. He grabbed the back of Yuto's head to buck into him, his long fingers threading through Yuto's soft hair.

"You want to paint his pretty face don't you?" Hyunggu continued speaking dirty and low in Wooseok's ear, still working three fingers in Wooseok's ass. Yuto made a noise of agreement at that, sucking harder and faster now. Wooseok bucked wildly into Yuto's mouth, ravishing the feeling of the tight, wet, warm cavern swallowing around him. "He's been so good, he deserves it."

" _Yuto, I'm-_ " Wooseok moaned as his only warning, pulling out and cumming all over Yuto's face.

Yuto kept his mouth open as Wooseok continued to shoot onto his face, staring right up at Wooseok, licking what he could off of his face. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're amazing," Wooseok whispered, his voice full of love and reverie. Wooseok and Hyunggu admired the pearly white stripes against Yuto's tanned features for a moment before Wooseok leaned down to lick himself off Yuto's face, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Yuto giggled as he caught his breath. Hyunggu pulled his fingers out of Wooseok, taking his turn to kiss Yuto.

"And I'm not done," Wooseok announced, crawling over to Hui, stripping off his briefs finally, looming over him with another condom in his hands. "I want my turn, hyung."

Hui chuckled, trying to stroking himself back to hardness, but his dick only stayed semi-hard, "I think I need some help."

"Hongseok-hyung would be inside me already," Wooseok whispered dangerously.

"Brat," Hui spat back, pulling in Wooseok for a heated kiss, biting Wooseok's lower lip.

"Wooseok-ah finger yourself, you know much Hui-hyung likes to watch that," Hyunggu commanded, easing Yuto onto his back, his hard dick still pointing up. "And watch me blow Yuto-yah."

Wooseok pulled away from Hui, sticking his fingers into Hui's mouth. Hui laved each long finger diligently, making sure every digit was wet. Then, Wooseok balanced on the balls of his feet, pressing a finger into his entrance, still slick from when Hyunggu fingered him.

"I'm not gonna last, Hyunggu-yah, I'm so fucked out," Yuto said breathlessly.

Hyunggu leaned down for another kiss, lightly flicking Yuto's nipple. "Try to last until Hui-hyung gets hard again, alright? Can you do that for hyung?" he whispered against Yuto's lips, kissing down his toned chest. "You were so good earlier, you can last a little longer, right?"

Yuto looked down as Hyunggu looked up at him with heated eyes, licking a stripe up Yuto's straining cock. Hyunggu licked up the precum that shined on Yuto's head. Throwing his head back, Yuto moaned wantonly as Hyunggu swallowed him whole. Yuto naturally wanted to thrust up into Hyunggu's mouth, so Hyunggu held Yuto's hips down, slowly dragging himself up Yuto's length, suckling on the head.

"Hyunggu-yah," Yuto breathed incredibly indecently. Then he noticed Hyunggu had also gotten hard again.

Wooseok's moans mixed in with Yuto's, as he had three fingers easily pumping in himself now.

" _Hyunggu-yah_ ," Yuto said firmly.

Hyunggu looked up at Yuto with the same doe-eyed trick Yuto had pulled on Hui. When Yuto continued to stare hard at Hyunggu, he released Yuto's dick with a pop, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to Yuto's head. "What is it, Yuto-yah?"

"Let me suck you too," Yuto said, nodding at Hyunggu's dick. Wooseok and Hui moaned in appreciation at the thought, Hui's eyes trying their best to look at Wooseok's fingers pumping in and out of himself while also looking at Hyunggu going down on Yuto.

"Hyunggu, get on Yuto," Hui commanded, all pretense dropped, his eyes dark, and dick hardening.

Hyunggu smirked, then climbed over Yuto, brandishing his dick for Yuto while holding onto Yuto's. Yuto licked his lips, holding Hyunggu's dick before him, dragging Hyunggu's head against his lips.

Wooseok, noticing Hui at full mast again, padded over to Hui, now obstructing his view of Yuto and Hyunggu sucking each other. "Are you ready yet, _hyung_?" Wooseok whispered low in Hui's ear, lowering his ass dangerously close to Hui's hard dick. "I believe it's my turn."

Hui smirked, rolling the third condom onto himself, as Wooseok loomed over him, "I'm all yours."

Wooseok pulled out his fingers and grabbed Hui's dick. Pressing Hui's head against his entrance, Wooseok braced a hand on either side of Hui's head before recklessly impaling himself on Hui in one go, ripping a groan from both of them.

"Hey, Wooseok-ah, be careful! You'll hurt yourself!" Hui said breathlessly, grabbing onto Wooseok's hips to try and steady him.

Wooseok paid Hui no mind, setting a fast pace raising his hips and slamming down again and again. Growling low in his throat, as he felt Hui try to slow him down, Wooseok continued riding Hui savagely, trying to find his own prostate with Hui's dick. Hui was helpless but to moan under Wooseok as Wooseok's ass worked his dick, pressuring him in all the right spots along his length.

Hyunggu chuckled around Yuto's dick popping off briefly, "Ah, Hui-hyung's real weakness: getting topped by his bottom."

"I think Wooseok-ah is still a little pouty," Yuto commented, gently licking Hyunggu's balls, although he watched Wooseok intently. "He hates being last to go."

"But he looks so powerful," Hyunggu praised him, playing with Yuto's head.

"Ah, _Hyunggu-yah_ , I'm close," Yuto said quickly, eyes trained on Wooseok's ass swallowing Hui's dick, the sound of Wooseok's ass slapping Hui's thighs went straight to Yuto's dick. Hyunggu wrapped his lips around Yuto's head, pumping the rest of Yuto's length a couple more times before he groaned, giving Hyunggu a mouthful of cum.

Hyunggu swallowed it all while Yuto looked blissed out, still watching Wooseok riding Hui. "Hey! Don't get distracted," Hyunggu said, wiggling his hips so that his dick flopped around on Yuto's face. Yuto only opened his mouth in response. Hyunggu sighed, "I have to do everything..." before thrusting into Yuto's open mouth.

Yuto moaned around Hyunggu's dick as he rolled his hips into his mouth. Yuto lay there, accepting Hyunggu's thrusts as Hyunggu grunted above him. "Yuto-yah... I'm cumming," he warned him, about to pull out when Yuto grabbed his ass, pulling him all the way down. Hyunggu groaned as he emptied his load down Yuto's throat. Yuto continued to hold Hyunggu down, sucking him for everything until his dick was soft. "Yuto...Yuto-yah..."

Yuto smirked after sucking him dry, finally letting Hyunggu go, letting him roll off Yuto.

"You're incorrigible..." Hyunggu said, breathing hard. Yuto only kissed him in response, before he went to gather their clothes and a towel.

" _Wooseok-ah_ , _Wooseok-ah, Wooseok-ah,_ " Hui moaned uselessly, as Wooseok controlled the pace. Wooseok grunted as he slowed for a moment, grinding down on Hui. Hui reached up, quite a bit as Wooseok was so much taller than him, wrapping his arms around Wooseok's neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"You gonna cum for me _hyung_?" Wooseok asked, squeezing his ass muscles around Hui tightly as he paused lifting his hips, flexing his thighs as he held Hui down, "I've been good too, right?"

Hui released Wooseok's neck, reaching for Wooseok's newly hardened cock. "Wooseok-ah, you're so good, very good," Hui wrapped his hand around Wooseok, grunting as he tried to thrust up again into Wooseok's tight heat to no avail. Wooseok pressed down on Hui's chest, fingers playing with Hui's nipples, teasing him further. " _Please_ , Wooseok-ah."

Wooseok grinned at that, releasing his hold, raising his hips again before sliding down Hui's dick. Hui thumbed one of the bite marks Yuto left on Wooseok's torso as Wooseok fucked into his other hand. Wooseok moaned as he found his own prostate, aiming for that angle for Hui to spear him _just_ right.

"Wooseok-ah, I'm about to cum," Hui said.

"Me too," Wooseok replied.

Wooseok pulled off of Hui's dick, pulling off the condom, before grabbing both of their dicks in his hand, rubbing them together quickly. Hui cried out as him and Wooseok erupted onto Hui's stomach and chest, both breathing hard in the aftermath. Yuto came over with some towels to wipe down Hui and Wooseok.

"Thank you, Yuto-yah," Hui said gently. Suddenly, Hui harshly slapped Wooseok's bare thigh.

"Ouch!"

"Yah! Wooseok-ah! We're going to talk about this later. You have to be more careful than that, you could have torn something or ripped up your insides riding me that recklessly," Hui scolded him. Wooseok held his head low as Yuto wiped the sweat off of him as well.

Yuto kissed the top of Wooseok's head, "For now, let's get dressed and ready for the managers, ok, Wooseokkie?"

"Ok..." he responded, even letting Hyunggu fuss about the proper placement of his beanie after he put everything back on.

Yuto cuddled up to Wooseok on the couch again, whispering praises into his shoulder, rubbing his back, while Hui and Hyunggu pretended to be listening to their b-sides (as they were too out of it to truly focus) for when the managers came in.

Shortly after they set up their act, a knock came on the door and the manager opened the door, "Ok, I think we're good to go, let's go."

"Bye, Hui-hyung!" the maknaes chorused as they left the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been trying to finish this since the variety lab came out so you can tell how much I procrastinate and put things off it's literally october now aklsjdslsdasdas un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine :)
> 
> Sorry if Yuto ended up getting more focus he's my bias 😳😳😳 and i love him more than he loves Wooseok 😳😳😳 and i just want him to love himself as much as i do 😳😳😳
> 
> Would love if you commented! :D


End file.
